


Chandelier

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Peter Parker was the life of the party, except for when Harry was around. Nobody really noticed, except for Wade Wilson.





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really excited to share this fic with you all.  
> It's very dark with Harry being very abusive to Peter. However, Peter does end up okay in the end and Wade is nothing but supportive.  
> There's a happy ending, and plenty of fluff and cute things to balance out all the angst. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!!

Peter Parker was the life of the party. He was intelligent, kind, and always quick to the joke. Peter Parker was always the life of the party when Harry wasn't around. When Harry was around Peter just hung around behind him, quiet and watching. Peter was always quiet when Harry was around, only giving people polite smiles and nods as they went by.  
  
People didn't really notice this though, because Harry always filled up the hole that Peter seemed to leave in his silence. Wade Wilson, however, did notice. Wade was the mysterious billionaire type. Everyone attended his parties, but nobody knew what exactly it was he did. All anyone really knew about Wade was that he was a burn victim, and that he was filthy rich.  
  
~  
  
Harry held Peter's hand tight as the elevator moved up to the penthouse. They had been invited to one of Wade's parties. They were classy things where rich people in nice clothes drank champagne and smiled at each other.  
  
The pair walked in and were greeted by familiar faces. Wade was sitting in a far corner amongst a bunch of models who were trying their best to get Wade to take them to his room. That was the thing about Wilson, despite his skin everyone wanted in his pants because that's where the money was. Wade was known to spoil his partners, even if it was just for a night they always got diamonds and cash and luxury cars in return.  
  
Peter listened to the conversation that Harry was carrying on. Mostly he was watching Harry's every move. Peter always made sure Harry knew exactly where he was, always made sure he didn't give anyone else too much attention if Harry was around, always made sure he looked good.  
  
The night went on and Peter gently tugged at Harry's sleeve, "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
Harry looked at him and smiled, that devilish smile that sent shivers down Peter's spine. He would take that as a yes.  
  
Peter hurried to the bathroom and hoped no one else was there. That was the problem with Wade Wilson parties, he had them at penthouses specifically designed for parties, and so the bathrooms were made for multiple people.  
  
Peter hurried in and was relieved that no one else was there. He slipped out the small makeup kit he had in his suit pocket and put dots of concealer on his hand and rubbed it in under his eyes. He was deeply focused on making sure no one could see any bruises, dark marks, or scars. No one could know. Peter was so focused that when the door opened he yelped and dropped everything, makeup tubes and brushes scattering across the floor.  
  
It was Wade. He walked casually towards Peter, leaning down to pick up the makeup and handing them to Peter.  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
Peter gulped, this was why he wore the makeup. Well, this and because Harry told him to.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Wade smiled at him and took one of the brushes and dipped it in foundation bringing the brush up gently under Peter's eyes and sweeping across.  
  
"It's a shame really, someone as smart as you apparently being so stupid."  
  
Peter clenched his jaw, "It's not what you think it is."  
  
Wade just smiled his hollow mysterious smile at Peter, "Keep telling yourself that kid. But I get it, real heroes are so self sacrificing. That's why there's hardly any left."  
  
Peter took the brush from Wade, "I- I'm not a hero."  
  
"Me neither," Wade smirked, and with that he left and Peter was left standing there not knowing what to do.  
  
~  
  
It was about 11pm and Harry decided that he wanted to go home. So, Harry and Peter went around and said their goodbyes.  
  
"Thanks for the invitation," Harry said smiling his bright million dollar smile at Wade. Wade didn't shake his hand though, instead he looked Harry up and down and then at Peter.  
  
"Yeah, come again sometime."  
  
With that the billionaire was gone and Harry and Peter were walking out. But Wade was watching, he had been watching the whole time. He hated people like Harry Osborne, born into money just to be jerks about it. Wade desperately wanted Peter to save himself, he just didn't know how to go about it.  
  
~  
  
When they got into the car Harry pulled Peter closer and kissed his jaw. Peter tilted his head giving Harry better access, but he was thinking about Wade. Wade and his stupid mysterious charade, why couldn't he just say what he meant? What had he meant? Peter didn't want to think about it, nobody understood why he was with Harry. Harry wasn't as bad as Wade thought, Harry was just misunderstood.  
  
~  
  
The next day Harry had been on the phone for a long time, all day really and Peter was kind of glad. Peter liked it when Harry worked because it meant he had less time for Peter, and that meant Peter didn't have to worry. And Peter was smart, he knew he was. He got that what Harry did was bad, he understood that. But, he wanted to help Harry. If Harry hurt him at least he wouldn't be hurting himself.  
  
~  
  
The day after that Harry was angry. He was furious. He walked in slamming his phone down on the table and walking over to the bar in their nice New York Penthouse. He took a swig of something and then stared at nothing for a moment. Then the flute in his hand cracked and there was blood, and in retaliation Harry's bloody hand went out and pushed all of the glasses to the floor. Glass shattered and rolled and Harry was red.  
  
Peter looked up from where he was working in shock. This was a bad day. Peter got up quietly and walked over to Harry. Putting a calming hand on his chest, "Hey, it's okay."  
  
But it apparently wasn't okay. Harry grabbed Peter's wrist and twisted it off his own chest, pushing Peter back. "It's not okay. Don't fucking talk about things you dont know."  
  
Peter rubbed his wrist and tried to step forward again, "Harry please..."  
  
But Harry wasn't in the mood, and he closed the distance between him and Peter and punched him. Peter staggered back holding his eye. He would have to buy more makeup.  
  
Peter left Harry there to rage by himself and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had a cut under his eye and the rest was slowing starting to bruise purple. He was used to it, he just wanted to make sure Harry was okay.  
  
~  
  
That night, Peter was sitting in bed reading and Harry came in crawling up to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said sweetly, this was how it always went. Harry got angry, Peter got hurt, Harry apologized, and Peter stayed.  
  
Peter just smiled and took Harry's hand running a thumb over the bandage where he had cut himself.  
  
Harry kissed him more and Peter let him. And Harry took what he wanted and Peter let him. And everything was fine, it was fine right? Peter was fine.  
  
  
  
~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~  
  
  
  
"Get up. Don't embarrass me. This is an important meeting." Harry's words were sharp, as he pulled Peter out of bed.  
  
Peter was up in a second, by now he knew what made Harry mad. He had a lot less bruises now than he had had two years ago. Peter got dressed, putting on his suit with the sleeves a little longer then they should've been so they adequately covered his wrists which were at times bruised. He also put on all of his makeup, and looked at himself in the huge bathroom mirror over the granite. He looked fine. He was fine.  
  
Peter stood in the middle of the living room, while Harry paced back and forth. Wade Wilson was coming, Harry and him were going to discuss a business venture. A very lucrative business venture.  
  
Wade came in through the elevator with a less than smile on his face. This was the part Wade played, the quiet murderous type. At least that's how he played when he was dealing with rapists and abusers.  
  
Harry greeted him and shook his hand gesturing to the couches set by the floor to ceiling windows looking out on the city. The three of them sat down and it's almost awkward, but Peter knows that Harry never let's a situation be awkward.  
  
He started talking, chatting Wade up going through all the usuals. Peter even appreciated this sometimes cause he sounded like someone auditioning for Gatsby, it was pretty and obscene and it was so far from that small house in Queens. Peter liked to pretend he was part of this rich society, with its fancy cars and gold trims, but he wasn't he just liked to pretend.  
  
Peter watched Wade too, and it was painfully obvious that he didn't care about a single thing Harry was saying. Wade just waited let Harry finish his spiel and then said something Peter would have never expected.  
  
"Actually I was more interested in Mr. Parker's work."  
  
Harry went still, and so did Peter, but Wade seemed to think it amusing. He watched Harry with the same eyes Peter did, observing, calculating, watching every minor reaction.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words, so Peter thought he would take the reigns. But he had to be careful, this was uncharted territory and the last thing he wanted was to make Harry angry.  
  
"Oh, well my webbing has a lot of practical applications, and it's not weaponizable... well it could be, but I've made provisions for that."  
  
Wade smiled at him, it was a genuine smile. He scooched closer to Peter, and Peter could see the tenseness in Harry.  
  
"You see I was thinking about it," Wade started, "that stuff is really cool. Like you could swing on it, it's perfect as far as rope goes if your measurements are correct. I would love to see some of it."  
  
Peter smiled, "I actually have some, I'll go get it."  
  
When Peter returned with one of his Web shooters he could see Harry was upset, and he knew he just knew that he would pay for it later. Wade had put him in a tough spot.  
  
Peter brought his Web shooter and sat back down and strapped it to himself. He thwipped his wrist out shooting a Web across the room to the window. Peter showed Wade all the different designs he could produce and Wade was absolutely giddy. He was basically jumping in excitement and praising Peter, which was kind of nice actually, but there was Harry sitting there and realizing he was losing a grip on the one thing he needed.  
  
"Well I think that we should definitely start working on this. You could make millions baby boy," Wade exclaimed.  
  
The nickname hadn't passed by either Peter or Harry. And that was it. Peter knew it, tonight would horrible. Wade left after that promising to have his people call and get the project started soon. He always directed himself at Peter, and Harry for once became the man in the background. But as soon as the elevator doors shut it was just Harry and Peter and animosity.  
  
~  
  
Harry was holding Peter's neck and had him up against the wall. Peter struggled to breathe as Harry licked a stripe across his jaw. Peter gasped as Harry kissed him, forcing his tongue into Peter's mouth, claiming him.  
  
Harry's hands ran over Peter's body pulling at his clothes, ripping buttons and sending them across the room. Peter didn't push back when Harry pushed him to his knees and threaded his fingers tightly through his hair. It had to be like this, Harry needed this.  
  
Peter felt Harry's hard on slap against his face and opened his mouth to let Harry force himself in. Peter didn't have to do much work, Harry did everything: holding him down, fucking his throat. Tears spilled out of the corner of Peter's eyes and he didn't know if it was just the pressure or if it was him. It didn't matter he'd swallow his tears like he swallowed everything else.  
  
And then Harry was done but he wasnt. Peter choked and Harry pulled him up and threw him over the arm of the couch. This would hurt. Harry didn't care though, and Peter wouldn't bring it up.  
  
Harry pushed himself into Peter as Peter tried desperately to catch his breathe. He felt like he was drowning, just as the top of the wave given just enough air to feel his lungs break.  
  
Harry fucked into him hard, and Peter just tried to focus on breathing, tried to focus on anything else but how much it hurt, and how he knew there was blood cause at least it was slick. It was the little things that kept him going. Peter just got into his headspace, nothing mattered. And eventually Harry went stiff above him and it was almost over.  
  
Harry bit hard at the shell of Peter's ear, "You're mine. Don't ever forget that."  
  
And then he was gone, probably to go drink, leaving Peter completely wrecked. He walked to the bathroom, it was slow going, his back ached. And he looked at himself in the mirror, his black eye was fading but he looked skinny and gross. He filled the tub with soothing water and carefully slid in, hissing at the sensation. Everything hurt.  
  
~  
  
Peter woke up shivering. He had fallen asleep in the tub and the water was now freezing. He got out and wrapped himself in a towel, and he felt so tired he could've passed out there. He put on a bathrobe and walked to the bed and basically fell into it. Harry wouldn't be home tonight, and tomorrow was a tomorrow problem.  
  
  
  
~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~  
  
  
  
Wade had invited them to another party. This one was to celebrate the founding of Parker Industries. It didn't mean anything though. Parker Industries was just a small company nestled inside Wade's much larger enterprise. It also wasn't owned by him, it was owned by Harry. It just happened that his last name was plastered on it, which was something he had payed for. Harry had been furious, he had broken Peter's arm.  
  
But now he was standing between Harry and Wade on a podium and smiling for the press, he apparently had a tech startup, which he actually had zero control over. It sucked, but he now had the funding to work on all of his projects and Harry couldn't say anything about it.  
  
People came up to Harry and him in swarms congratulating him, shaking his hand, smiling. And Peter played the part he smiled back, he shook hands, he watched Harry.  
  
~  
  
Peter ended up in the bathroom by himself. He was exhausted, he hated all of this attention, it made him self-conscious. Peter didn't like crowds, he didn't like the noise. He just wanted to make things that would help people, that's all he wanted, he hated everything else about this. He especially hated how much Harry hated all of this.  
  
Peter washed his face and the door to the bathroom opened and it was Harry, his usual business smile was gone. He strode towards Peter and grabbed his hair holding him still against the counter, "Don't get too used to this Parker. The only reason you're getting all of this is because of me. I'm the reason your name is on all the signs. Don't forget who made you."  
  
Peter tried to look away but Harry wasn't having it. He jerked Peter's head to face him, "You're nothing without me Peter. Who saved you when your aunt and uncle died? Who payed your tuition? Who gave you a place to live? I own you Peter, you're mine."  
  
Harry had never brought that stuff up before. He had never invoked the death of his family, or how his house burned down, and how he had basically taken Peter in.  
  
"Everything you are... is because of me."  
  
And then Harry left, leaving Peter alone and feeling miserable. Peter was used to pain, he could handle physical pain. But those words had cut him somewhere deep inside. He actually started crying. And that just made him angry at himself. He was angry at everything. He hated himself, he hated everyone, he hated life. He just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.  
  
Peter curled up on himself and just cried, he hadn't done this in a long time. He hated crying. Peter was so far gone into his own mind that he didn't hear the door open. It was Wade, and he locked the door behind him. He walked over to Peter, crouching next to him and reaching out. Peter instantly flinched as soon as he saw a hand reaching for him, and Wade drew away. He would kill Harry, he really would.  
  
"Why do you let him to do this to you?" Wade asked quietly.  
  
Peter flicked his red rimmed eyes up to Wade, "It's your fault, he got worse when you started giving me attention."  
  
Wade sighed, "I treated you like a normal person. Are you saying he doesn't like it when you're treated like a person, a human?"  
  
Peter rubbed his sleeve against his eyes, "You don't get it, he's done so much for me. He needs me, I can't just leave it'll kill him."  
  
Wade shook his head, "Always the self-sacrificing hero. You'd give your whole life away for him?"  
  
Peter clenched his jaw, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Wade's heart throbbed, "You always do."  
  
"Not always Mr. Wilson... not always."  
  
Wade clenched his jaw. He would fix this, he would figure out a way to save Peter, he would do it if it killed him.  
  
~  
  
That night Harry didn't talk at all. He was deadly silent like he was fucking a toy instead of a person. That's all Peter was to him anyway, a convenient little toy that layed around just to make Harry feel better about himself.  
  
He had tied Peter's hands behind his back and was fucking him so hard that Peter had no time to adjust and no way to. His legs were numb with the force of it all and his back ached, he couldn't even form coherent words he was so far gone. But Peter told himself to cherish it because it would only get worse, he would probably see this as easy in a few months.  
  
Months. Just thinking that far ahead made Peter's vision blur. Then it was suddenly over. Harry was gone and Peter was left on the living room rug with hand-shaped bruises on his arms. He felt so tired, he body was completely shot that he didn't even try to get out of the binds, he didn't even try to get up, he knew he wouldn't be able to. So he just layed there and went to sleep, just like that. He would deal with whatever came in the morning in the morning.  
  
~  
  
  
When Peter woke up he was surrounded by darkness. His arms weren't tied anymore but he was in a place he didn't recognize. He felt around for some time and figured out he was in a closet. He had tried to open the door multiple times but it was locked. He had been locked in a closet. That fact sank into him slowly, and as it did he started to panic more and more. Would Harry leave him in the closet? Would he just forget about Peter, and leave him here to decay away like a forgotten toy? Peter wasn't sure of the answer. He tried desperately to get out, he screamed he banged against the door he tried scratching through it. All he achieved in the hours he was locked inside was to bruise himself and break his nails.  
  
Eventually he passed out from a cruel combination of exhaustion, thirst, and anxiety. Part of his mind was glad to be alone, part of him felt safe in the dark closet where nothing could get in or out. The other part of him was terrified that he would never be able to do anything with his life and that he'd die in this cramped dark place forgotten forever, never making his mark on history.  
  
When Harry came home he didn't talk again, he just grabbed Peter pulling him out of the closet and dragging him to the fireplace where he had apparently removed the cover. It was a gas fireplace, the flame unerring and hot. Harry was sick, he was so so so sick. That's all that ran through Peter's mind, he didn't know what it meant. He didn't know if he was saying it in a mean way or in a sympathetic way.  
  
The way Harry had them made it so that if Peter stopped pushing against the mantle he would fall straight into the fire. He didn't know if that's what Harry really wanted. His arms burned, and the wooden engravings on the mantle dug into his forearms as he desperately tried to hold on. The flames were entirely too close, Peter could feel that numbing hotness against his stomach, and he just prayed it would be over soon. He didn't know who he prayed to, or what he hoped for but he prayed nonetheless.  
  
Somehow with a strength he didn't know he had, Peter managed to get through it without falling straight into the fire. And then he just curled up on the floor in front of it and slept purely from exhaustion. He had no more tears left to cry, and no more nightmares left to dream. He wasn't Peter anymore, he was just a bruised shell.

Wade was coming over. Peter had to wear a suit. It was the first time in a week when he had actually worn real clothes. He hadn't left the house in a week, he hadn't seen his phone or his laptop in a week. He didn't even know where those things were, because Harry kept locking him in places and then making him pass out and doing it all over again.  
  
The other day for reasons unknown to Peter instead of just fucking him like usual Harry had smashed a decanter over his head. The whole right side of his face was in tatters because of it. He might've even had a concussion, he couldn't be sure. He had thought of calling the police, he really had but there was no way to do it. If he was awake Harry was around, watching his every move. There was no phone in sight anyways. Peter was trapped.  
  
Peter sat on the couch with his hands in his lap staring blankly at the fireplace which now scared him to death. The glass at the bar also scared him to death, so much that he didn't even look at it, he couldn't. Peter barely even heard Wade's entrance, he barely even registered that he was alive anymore.  
  
~  
  
The first thing Wade noticed was the giant patch of gauze on Peter's face. The second thing he noticed was how he sat completely tensed up, as if he was preparing for war. The third thing was how skinny Peter looked, like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Peter hadn't eaten a real meal in days. His stomach didn't even make noises anymore, it was just as silent and numb as he was.  
  
Peter didn't pay attention to Wade or Harry. The only time he moved was when he flinched at a too fast hand gesture, or anytime Harry moved. Peter couldn't hear anything Wade or Harry said, he frankly didn't care. Everything he had liked about life had been taken from him, so there was no point anymore. Given the chance, he would've jumped off the balcony... there was only 80 feet between him and heaven.  
  
Before he knew it Wade was leaving with a wave and then Harry was on top of him.  
  
"Harry... please.."  
  
He shouldn't have said it, he didn't know why he had said it because Harry just slapped him for it. Pulled him and pushed him back hard so that his head hit the granite table behind the couch.  
  
~  
  
When Peter woke up his arms were tied to the head board, and his legs were tied to a spreader bar which was also tied to the head board. It was a compromising position to say the least. It didn't make it better that there was something in his mouth, which he later found out was a spider gag. Peter supposed this made things a lot easier for Harry if Peter happened to pass out. He did pass out.  
  
Peter had absolutely no idea what Harry did to him while he was ko, but he was kind of glad for it. Ignorance was bliss. Other than that he just clenched his fists and took it, waited till the pain made him pass out, woke up did it again.  
  
~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪  
  
"Where's Peter?"  
  
Harry stared at Wade, the billionaire who liked Peter much too much for his liking.  
  
"He's not home."  
  
Wade looked at Harry. He was undoubtedly lying.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Hard to say, why not ask him?"  
  
Wade grinned emotionlessly, "I would had you not taken his phone away."  
  
Harry grimaced, "That's absurd. Why would I do something like that?"  
  
Wade laughed harshly, "Why would you do anything Osborne? Power, that's all anybody in your fuck up of a family cares about."  
  
As he spoke Wade treaded towards the wooden doors that led to the bedroom. As soon as he opened it he felt his blood boil. Peter looked more like misshapen limbs than a human person. He was covered in hand shaped bruises.  
  
Wade rushed over and started untying his hands. He tried to wake Peter up but all he got was a faint flutter of his eyelids. Wade would kill Harry. He would do it slowly.  
  
Wade wrapped Peter up in the bed sheet and lifted him into his arms. He walked straight out of the penthouse without even a glance at Harry. Harry couldn't do anything if he tried, Wade owned him.  
  
~  
  
Peter was completely disoriented. He remembered seeing Wade and wondering why he was so close. He remembered sinking into warm water and loving it. He remembered feeling it burn and hating it.  
  
"Sorry Peter, but there's a lot of blood..."  
  
It was Wade talking, but Peter didn't know why.  
  
~  
  
When Peter woke up he was lying on his stomach in a bed he didn't recognize. He felt clean and relaxed for the first time in a week, or however long it had been at this point.  
  
Peter found his glasses neatly folded on the side table next to him with a glass of water and some vitamins and painkillers to go with it.  
  
He grabbed the water greedily and chugged it down, realizing too late how soar his throat was. He started coughing and that's when he realized how soar everything else was. Everything from his ribs to his arms to legs to his head throbbed.  
  
He almost started laughing about it too, that's how far gone he was. Then he heard Wade's voice again as the man entered the room in an apron and a chefs hat.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. So I know breakfast in bed is always great but I have a chair out here with absolutely perfect lumbar support. So come on sunshine up and at em there's enough pancakes out there to feed the nation."  
  
Peter tried to stand he really did, but his back screamed at him and he fell right into Wade's arms, which carried him straight to the chair.  
  
"Wade. What am I doing here?" Peter asked, his voice hoarse and quiet.  
  
Wade smiled, "You weren't doing anything about Harry so I did. Also you own Parker Industries now so you don't need him anymore. And I would've taken you to a hospital but I really hate hospitals, but if you wanna go we can go..."  
  
Peter leaned back in the chair, his muscles protesting the movement, "Thank you."  
  
~  
  
It took him another week to fully recover. He was still skinny, and he still had scars but he was able to walk and talk and do his work.  
  
Wade's penthouse was much bigger than Harry's and much more alive. There was always some kind of music playing and there was always somebody coming through the door. Wade also was much easier to be around than Harry.  
  
That night when the house had quieted down and all of Wade's guests had left Peter was sitting on the couch reading a book. He felt relaxed and he was honestly starting to get his life together. Eventually he would buy his own penthouse and live under a dazzling chandelier without anyone around to tell him what to do.  
  
Wade padded over and sat down. It took Peter two seconds to notice the decanter of wine that Wade was setting on the table, and that's all the time it took for Peter to end up on the other side of the room, back pressed against the window and tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Wade was also up in a second, "Woah! Peter? What's wrong?"  
  
Peter panted leaning over, his hands on his knees. The back of his hand roughly wiped over his face and he felt his entire heart fall straight into his stomach.  
  
Wade took a step closer but stopped as soon as Peter flinched. "Peter..."  
  
Peter gritted his teeth and wiped at his eyes which just wouldn't stop crying. "S- sorry Wade..." Peter let our a harsh laugh and sunk to the floor tucking his knees in. He wanted to say more, he wanted to explain to Wade why he was crying or why he flinched everytime someone moved too fast. But he couldn't breathe let alone talk so he just sat there and cried and tried to get his lungs to work properly but they wouldn't.  
  
And then he felt strong arms wrap around him and he screamed and tried to push away. Part of him knew it was just Wade, and Wade wouldn't hurt him. The other part couldn't tell the difference between Harry and any other human.  
  
Peter felt the bed sheets wrap around him and he pulled them tighter around himself and he just cried. He thought about Harry, he thought about all those stupid years of doing stupid shit. He thought about Aunt May and Uncle Ben and what they would think of him if they knew. And eventually he just fell asleep like that, crying and hating himself.  
  
~  
  
"GO FISH!" Wade yelled clapping his hands and jumping on the bed. Peter smiled quietly and drew a card from the pile.  
  
They played cards every day. Wade had read somewhere that it was good for depression and so they played, and Peter enjoyed it he really did, it's just the only emotions he was good at expressing was fear.  
  
"So like I hate to ask baby boy. But what the hell, like why him of all the rich boys in Manhattan?"  
  
Peter smiled and leaned back against the pillows, "He was my best friend."  
  
Wade cringed, "That's disgusting."  
  
Peter laughed quietly looking out the window, he loved heights. "You're the one that asked."  
  
Wade pouted, "Yeah... but I thought it would be a more fun story. Like he held your daughter ransom so you had no choice but to become his bitch or something like that."  
  
Peter gritted his teeth and bit his lower lip. He felt his heart rate rise and he willed himself not to cry. "Um..." Peter let out a breath, "My um, well my Aunt and Uncle died in a fire. My house... it burned down and it killed them and I was left homeless and with a bunch of college acceptance letters and no way to pay tuition. But the Osborne's took me in. Harry and I had been friends since forever really. And- uh they payed for everything like I was their own son. And then of course Mr. Osborne died and Harry was always stressed out with work and school and the press. And- and... I suppose you already know the rest."  
  
Wade put his hand on Peter's knee and Peter instantly folded away from him. "I'm sorry... I didnt-" Peter began, but Wade interrupted, "Don't be."  
  
~  
  
The next day when Peter woke up the bedroom door was closed. The maid had closed it when she had seen Peter sleeping inside. But the maid didn't know why Peter didn't like closed doors.  
  
Peter's heart rate spiked and he grabbed his phone. He always kept his phone within reach now, it was never out of his sight. Peter walked around the room staring at the door, part of him knew it wouldn't be locked, the other part was deadly frightened that it would be. He started dialing Wade's number and then he ran straight at the door. It opened with ease but Peter found that his feet wouldn't stop. He ran all the way up to the roof. The sky was orange and pink and the air was light and free. He felt instantly better. He loved being outside.  
  
~  
  
Wade who had gotten the call and picked up to no reply had almost had a heart attack. He had rushed home and not found Peter and then checking the security feeds had found Peter on the roof.  
  
"Jesus Pete! God fucking hell. You scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
Peter looked at Wade, with his crooked tie and his sweat stained brow and realized that Wade had actually been worried about him. No one had been worried about him since his aunt and uncle died. It made Peter happy, really happy, and he smiled, a real genuine smile. "I'm sorry Wade."  
  
Wade caught his breath and pouted at Peter, "You don't look sorry."  
  
Peter laughed and shrugged, "You're just- I just haven't had a friend in a really long time."  
  
Wade smiled, "Aw shucks Pete, ya making me blush."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Okay so you two never went out? Like actually went out?" Wade asked stuffing a meatball into his face.  
  
Peter shrugged while he rolled his pasta onto his fork, "We didn't really do couple stuff... only when people were watching."  
  
Wade made a face, "You know the more you tell me about him the more I hate him."  
  
Peter laughed, "You always hated him."  
  
"Well duhh. But it's an exponential graph Petey boy."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and ate his pasta. Wade had taken them to a fancy Italian place and Peter was enjoying the luxury of it all. The champagne was delicious, and the best part was they weren't even celebrating anything.  
  
They ate together, Wade talked about everything. He always did. He never stopped to even breathe and Peter found it absolutely wonderful. He loved the way Wade talked, so different from his mysterious quiet persona at parties. It was a good distraction, Peter found he would think about Harry if he was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
As the sun set the waiters came around to light the candles at the table. Peter hated fire. Soon there were little flames all around him, and then of course someone had to light the two way fireplace in the middle of the restaurant. Peter tried to calm his breathing, he promised himself he wouldn't have any anxiety attacks tonight.  
  
Wade could see Peter getting more and more upset. He could tell the reason too, though Peter never told him why he was scared of such specific things. He could guess though.  
  
"Hey Peter."  
  
Peter looked up at Wade and his comforting smile.  
  
"Look, it can't hurt you," he said as he licked his thumb and forefinger and snuffed out the candle between them.  
  
Peter smiled but it was a burned out smile, part of him knew Wade was right the other part couldn't stop thinking about that night.  
  
Wade smiled crookedly, "I'm scared of fire too Pete."  
  
It was only then that Peter remembered that Wade was a burn victim, a very obvious burn victim.  
  
"The important thing to remember," Wade continued, "is that we fucking survived."  
  
A tear fell from Peter's eye and he quickly swiped it away laughing, "Damnit Wade, you should write a book."  
  
Wade laughed slapping his knee, "Would you read it?"  
  
Peter bit his lower lip and shook his head, "Probably not."  
  
~  
  
Wade had found Peter on the roof doing push ups.  
  
"Umm... whatcha doing?"  
  
Peter panted and stood up, "I'm trying not to look like a baby shrimp."  
  
Wade laughed, "You're a very attractive baby shrimp."  
  
"Attractive baby shrimp get eaten."  
  
Wade frowned. Peter was right. Things might have turned out a lot differently if Peter wasn't a muscle-less twink. That was when Wade decided that Peter would achieve twunk status if it killed him, but honestly seeing a twunk Peter was something Wade would definitely live for.  
  
"Alright baby boy, lets go twunk up your twink."  
  
Peter laughed and pushed Wade, "You're the worst."  
  
Wade shrugged and pulled Peter along, "But you love me."  
  
They went downstairs to the building gym and Wade taught Peter how to use all the machines. They worked out for an hour, and by the end of it all of Peter hurt, but this time it was a good kind of hurt.  
  
After that day Wade started to come home early from work every day to work out with Peter. He even signed Peter up for a self-defense class which Peter enjoyed a lot actually.  
  
"So, whadya learn?"  
  
Peter shrugged, "How to flip someone off you."  
  
Wade nodded, and then thought for a moment. "Hey Peter, wanna let me teach you some stuff?"  
  
That's how Wade ended up tweaking all the lessons Peter learned at his class. Wade taught him how to do things he hoped he would never need, but then he thought about how his life had been and a lot of this would have been helpful.  
  
Peter panted and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Wade and him had been sparring, and Wade was obviously going easy on him. "Dude, what do you even do for a living?"  
  
Wade smiled, "You don't wanna know."  
  
Peter scrunched his eyebrows, "Well now I do."  
  
Wade bit his lip and looked around, "Welll.... you see if the CIA and Interpol and all the other government international agencies had an orgy and produced a love child, and then that love child got privatized... then that would be basically what I do."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow and cocked his head looking extremely confused, "Privatized CIA love child?"  
  
Wade nodded, "YUP."  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows, "That sounds terrible."  
  
Wade shrugged, "It took ya that long to figure it out. That's pretty much my defining characteristic."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and threw his towel at Wade, "I'm too tired to process your insecurity. Good night."  
  
Wade laughed, "Night baby boy."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Peter had been working non-stop, and he loved it. His bank account looked happier every day and so did he. He had been able to finish projects he had been working on for years, and the more he worked the more Parker Industries grew.  
  
What had started as a one-man blip on the tax records had turned into a multi-billion dollar company. Parker industries had separated from Wade's corporation and was now happily settled in none other than the Baxter building. It had grown so big that it was international, with scientists from all around the world pining to get a job in it. So big that Parker Industries had bought Osborne Corp. which had been in decline for the past year, ever since Peter left and Harry had gone off the rails with his anger.  
  
Parker industries was so big that it was in direct competition with Stark Industries, something Peter could never have imagined. Peter Parker the nerd from Queens was now the CEO of his own thriving company. Life was good.  
  
Peter combed his hair and buttoned his suit, happy for once with what he saw in the mirror. He wasn't skinny anymore, and he didn't have any bruises to cover up. When he smiled it was genuine, there was nothing he was scared of anymore.  
  
Or that's what he thought, but the thought of seeing Harry again scared him half to death. There was a board meeting today and all the important people were coming... that included Harry Osborne.  
  
Peter walked out of the bathroom to the living room where Wade was layed out on the couch pulling at a roll of duct tape. "Hey Wade?"  
  
Wade turned his head to look at Peter who was standing there looking absolutely stunning except for the fact that he looked about as confident as a straight guy wearing mom jeans in front of RuPaul.  
  
"Whats up love muffin?"  
  
Peter twiddled his thumbs together looking at the floor, "Could you... could you maybe come with me?"  
  
Wade grinned, "Cum? With you? Why baby boy I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Peter had to smile at that, but he didn't have to be happy about it, "I'm serious Wade... the board meeting is in half an hour."  
  
Wade hopped off the couch throwing his duct tape in the air and catching it. "I'll get dressed."  
  
~  
  
Peter took his seat at the head of the table and looked at everyone else already sitting. They were all older and more experienced then he was and it was intimidating, to say the least. Wade obnoxiously took the seat next to Peter, which had been reserved for some important investor.  
  
"I'm his ASSistant!" Wade proclaimed as he sat down in his ugly brown suit, which he had worn only to make Peter laugh. No matter how inappropriate Wade was it always managed to make Peter laugh, and Peter would be forever grateful.  
  
Peter found himself able to calm down, he went over his papers and recounted everything he wanted to say, and just as he was getting the hang of it Harry showed up.  
  
Peter thought that he would be over it, that what had happened was in the past and that by now he could move on. But it was the first time he was seeing Harry since he woke up in Wade's house that day and he couldn't stop his heart from racing. Harry's eyes pierced right through him, it was that look that told him he was in trouble. Peter knew Harry couldn't touch him, but that look still made his heart sink.  
  
Peter set his jaw and cleared his throat, "Okay. Let's begin."  
  
Wade didn't pay attention to anything anybody did. He just swiveled around in his chair keeping an eye on Peter and Harry. Wade unabashedly appreciated Peter's ass every time he turned around at the projector screen. He even found a way to inconspicuously hit Harry with paper clips and rubber bands everytime he turned his head.  
  
Peter noticed, and he couldn't help but smile at Wade's antics. Wade was showing Peter that Harry was mortal, Wade was constantly reminding Peter that the hierarchy had drastically changed. Peter would be forever grateful. Still though looking at Harry made him nervous, not looking at Harry and knowing he was behind him made him nervous. Eventually, Peter managed to keep Harry just in the corner of his sight, and before he knew it the meeting was over and Wade was taking him out to ice cream.  
  
Wade purposely smeared ice cream all over his face to annoy Peter who was talking about how stressful the meeting had been.  
  
"I mean seriously, I thought I would be okay by now but- WADE," Peter stopped in his tracks and rubbed a napkin over Wade's sticky face, "you're such a child. Anyways, like he seriously fucked me up."  
  
Wade couldn't help but laugh, "Oh god Petey, how are you so perfect?"  
  
Peter was taken aback, "What?"  
  
Wade looked at Peter like he was the whole world, "You just go along with all the stupid stuff I do like it's no big deal. You listen to me when I talk, you're so unphased by me and my skin AND you're not a gold digger. How did I ever meet you?"  
  
Peter scrunched his eyebrows and tried to process everything Wade was saying, "Wade... that's just- that's just being decent?"  
  
Wade smiled crookedly, "Yeah imagine someone being that."  
  
Peter shook his head and took Wade's hand, holding it firmly. Wade had helped Peter through the toughest transition of his life and never once had Peter thought that Wade didn't have a handle on himself. Wade had issues Peter knew that, but they had never been so blatant before.  
  
"Wade you're like the best thing that's ever happened to me. I owe you my life, hold me to it."  
  
Wade looked away, "You don't remember Peter, but you saved me first."  
  
Now Peter was really confused. He took a bite of his ice cream and just stared at Wade, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Wade smiled softly looking out the window, "It was a long time ago, at a gala that some dumb rich dude organized for something like cancer or whatever, I don't really remember. But it was the first time that I had gone out since I got fried like chicken in the South and I was so fucked about it that I threw up in the bathroom. I was going to leave and probably get drunk maybe jump off a building or something, but then you were in there with your makeup brushes looking absolutely beautiful. And you said, 'what you're worried about how you look? We all got scars, and yeah maybe you're not pretty like all those shiny people out there but at least you haven't had your soul sucked out yet.' And I was shocked Peter, I really was, cause who talks to strangers like they're on some wise man bullshit like that. So I asked you how you knew I still had a soul, and you told me 'cause you've lost everything and you can still show up here and people know exactly who you are. Cause you've lost everything but you haven't lost yourself.' And I just walked right out of there cause it was all just too fucking much for me. But I understood what you said, and I believed it. You were like a guru that fell from bathroom heaven and so I looked you up, and you were Harry Osborne's bitch and I couldn't believe it. And then I saw you at all the parties and you smiled and everyone loved you, and that was when you were barely alive, and I just had to know what you would be like at a hundred percent."  
  
Peter blushed and he felt his heart sink. He did remember that, very faintly. At least he remembered the moment if not the words. He had been talking more to himself than Wade, he had been trying to convince himself that he was still Peter Parker and not just a toy like he was becoming. Those words had just been a way to hold on for one more miserable day, he had no idea that they had actually helped anyone, especially not Wade.  
  
"I- I didn't know you were suicidal," was all Peter could really manage to say though.  
  
Wade chuckled brushing his hand over his face, "I've always been that way, even before dermatologists started hating me, it's just part of my personality at this point."  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair, "We're both really fucked up aren't we."  
  
"You're perfect."  
  
Peter shook his head, "Perfections over-rated."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Just eat your ice cream Wilson."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter was filthy rich, attractive, and most importantly he was free. He had never been so many good things at once, and he decided that it was about time he made headlines for doing something insanely boujee.  
  
It was this mindset that had Peter out at all the wrong hours of the night. He would go clubbing, he would drink, dance, have a good time. He loved the feeling of the bass pounding through his chest. He loved the lights that only added to that feeling of ecstacy, and he loved feeling like nothing could ever hurt him.  
  
His life before had been a series of endings, his life now was just one beginning after another. It was a feeling that he had never felt and it was addicting and he never wanted it to end.  
  
Somewhere along the line he had bought his own penthouse and he threw his own parties. And they were just like in the Great Gatsby, "The restlessness approached hysteria. The parties were bigger. The pace was faster, the shows were broader, the buildings were higher, the morals were looser, and the liquor was cheaper."  
  
Peter ended up crashing at Wade's house half the nights, and the other half Wade ended up at Peter's. They were inseparable. Wade watched as Peter got more and more reckless, for the first time in his life Wade Wilson was the designated driver. Around Peter he had to be responsible, which was scary but it wasn't so bad.  
  
Peter was beyond drunk and exhausted, he fell against Wade's brick wall of a torso. "Wade..." Peter almost sang as he wrapped his arms around Wade and looked up at the enormous chandelier that hung from his ceiling (the reason he had bought the place), "don't you think it's beautiful? Like stars... dead but still shining bright."  
  
Wade just hummed a reply and moved Peter to bed before he got more philosophical, Peter was a philosophical flirty drunk. Wade tucked Peter in and brushed his hair out of his face, "Good night baby boy."  
  
Peter smiled and hummed at him and then he was asleep, and Wade headed home for the night.  
  
~  
  
"PETER! Where are you going?" Wade was beyond past his limits. He was holding onto Peter's wrists trying to stop him from leaving.  
  
Peter was drunk, and he was angry. He wanted to go out, he wanted to dance, he didn't need Wade babysitting him all the time, he was fine. He could do whatever he wanted, nothing could stop him.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Peter screamed.  
  
But Wade held on, he couldn't let Peter go out like this, he would get hurt, he could get hit by a truck, he was too drunk to think straight.  
  
"Peter you're fucking drunk. You can't go outside, you'll get hurt."  
  
Peter stepped on Wade's foot and twisted out of his grip, "You think you can CONTROL ME! You think I'm going to just fall at your feet like a bitch? You think I'll just hop from one rich guy to another? Huh?! I don't need you."  
  
Wade acquiesced. He let Peter go, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to follow him and make sure he would be okay.  
  
~  
  
Peter sobered up quick when the board of directors told him they would take the company away from him. It was that and the dawning realization that he was becoming Harry that made him quit being such an asshole.  
  
Peter went to Wade's house with a large gift basket with all of Wade's favorite things including plush toys, glitter, pornhub giftcards, a golden girls poster, and instant mashed potatoes.  
  
"What's all this baby boy?" Wade asked as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
Peter couldn't help but look at the gauze on Wade's face. He couldn't help but remember exactly who gave Wade the wound underneath. Peter wasnt happy or proud with the answer.  
  
"C-can I take you out? To Mexican?" Peter stuttered handing over the gift basket, which Wade took graciously.  
  
Wade smiled brightly, "I love Mexican! Let's go sugar daddy."  
  
That was Wade, acting like nothing was wrong. Acting like Peter hadn't scratched opened his face on yet another drunk night. To Wade nothing really was wrong, he didn't hold Peter to it, he hadn't even gotten mad about it. But Peter, Peter was distraught. He had thrown out all the liquor in his house, donated a huge sum of money to a domestic abuse charity, and bought the gift basket.  
  
They got to the restaurant, which was Wade's favorite place to eat. It wasn't fancy, it was a shabby family run place in a bad part of town that had disgustingly good food. It was normal, and it reminded Peter of his life in Queens.  
  
"Wade... I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry, and I know that there's nothing that I can do to make up for it but I-"  
  
Wade rolled his eyes, "Peter how many times are you going to apologize? I already told you it's fine."  
  
Peter clenched his jaw, "IT'S NOT FINE! It's so not fine. I hurt you, I physically hurt you."  
  
Wade sighed, "Yeah and you were drunk. It's not like you did it on purpose."  
  
Peter smoothed his hand over his face looking more and more distraught, "That makes it so much worse! I hit you when I was drunk. Do you just not see how bad that is? That's- people should go to jail for that kind of shit."  
  
Wade laughed, "So you wanna go to jail to atone for your sins baby boy? I mean everyone mistakes."  
  
Peter rolled his head back, "You should've hit me back. Should've gotten mad, and should've taken it to court and made me pay for damages."  
  
Wade laughed even more, "Pay damages for my already fucked up face."  
  
Peter looked at Wade sternly, "It's not funny Wade!"  
  
Wade just laughed more, "It's totally hilarious. I mean look at you, you're despite yourself for a fucking scratch. I've had cats that have done worse damage."  
  
Peter couldn't help smiling a little at that, Wade always made him smile. But that was the problem. How could he hurt someone he loved so much. "It's abusive Wade. A toxic relationship."  
  
Wade laughed and rolled his eyes, "You, Peter Parker, are gonna talk to me about abusive relationships. Oh yeah honey, sure drop some knowledge. Tell me, am I a self-sacrificing hero? Am I your bitch, and is that bad?"  
  
Peter took a deep breath, "Exactly Wade. Harry did that shit all the time. Get drunk, leave bruises, come home the next day saying sorry and doing it all over again."  
  
Wade stopped laughing and took Peter's hand, "Yeah, but when he said sorry he didn't mean it, but when you say it you say it with everything. Plus I'm way too into you to get mad."  
  
Peter laughed and squeezed Wade's hand, "Thank you Wade."  
  
Wade smiled and leaned closer, "Does this mean you'll date me?"  
  
Peter was taken aback, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Wade sideways, "Is that a... joke?"  
  
Wade's expression didn't change at all, "No."  
  
Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and his face turned a color red that he hoped was lost to the lighting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wade looked like he had just been offered all of his greatest wishes. He looked like someone told him there was a planet made of Mexican food and sex and he could live there. "OHMYGOD BABY BOY!!"  
  
Then Wade being Wade turned to everyone in the restaurant and kept shouting, "HE SAID YES!"  
  
Peter pulled him back into his chair, "Wade, we're dating not getting married."  
  
Wade smirked, "Yeah we'll see about that."  
  
~  
  
Wade moaned as Peter tackled him onto the bed, the lines between where one mouth ended and the next started getting more and more blurry. Wade's hands ghosted across Peter's back, he was always gentle with Peter, and Peter absolutely loved it.  
  
Wade used his leverage to flip them over and then he was on top of Peter and kissing down his neck to his stomach, and pulling at his belt. Peter took his shirt off while Wade pulled off his pants. Wade kissed Peter's stomach and then the inside of his thighs.  
  
Peter groaned and grabbed at Wade's head. Wade looked up at Peter with a devilish grin and licked a hot stripe up Peter's length. Peter's eyes went wide, and he stared in shock as Wade kissed the tip and started sucking. Peter moaned lewdly and his head rolled back as Wade took him into his mouth and started doing things with his tongue that Peter could never be able to describe in words.  
  
It didn't help that Peter hadn't been given a blowjob only once in his life, and it hadn't even been that great cause they were teenagers and nobody knew what they were doing. Wade though, Wade was amazing.  
  
Peter felt himself getting more and more frustrated, it felt so good and he never wanted it to end but he could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He gripped the sheets and tried desperately not to thrust his hips into Wade. Wade who gave him way too much room to move, Wade who didn't scare him a single bit. Wade who made things feel good, for the first time in absolutely forever.  
  
Peter felt Wade's throat move around his dick and he lost it, frantically tapping Wade's head to tell him that he would cum but Wade was Wade and he just grabbed Peter's hip and pushed down as far as possible and took it all as Peter's back arched and he saw stars.  
  
Wade sat on his heels and licked his lips coughing a little. The smile on his face was priceless as he looked at Peter, flushed red and panting and looking so confused.  
  
"That was... that was awesome," Peter gasped looking at Wade stunned. And Wade couldn't help laughing as he fell down beside Peter and kissed his cheek. Peter turned his face and kissed Wade hard, their tongues lapping into each other.  
  
Peter's fingertips caressed Wade's face, feeling along the raised lines of scar tissue. Peter was trying desperately to hold onto this moment, this moment before they decided what they would do next, before Peter would have to talk about how he could not possibly give back the same way Wade did. He had barely gotten this far without thinking about Harry.  
  
Wade looked at Peter and understood a thousand things. He obviously didn't expect Peter to be okay with bottoming, and unless Peter asked for it he wouldn't bring it up. But, that didn't mean the night was over:  
  
"SOooo, are you gonna fuck me now? Or should I finish up in the bathroom?"  
  
Peter looked at Wade shocked, and he gaped at him eyebrows so high they were basically part of his hairline, "You. Want me. To fuck you?"  
  
Wade nodded with a smile on his face, and Peter scrunched his eyebrows, "You're a bottom?"  
  
Wade laughed, "I like to give and take baby boy don't put me in a box."  
  
Peter laughed and rested his forehead on Wade's chest, "You're amazing, truly a wonder."  
  
Wade kissed Peter's hair, "Yes, now please will you just fuck me? Like i'm in need."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and got up to get the lube. And he motioned for Wade to turn around. Wade happily rolled onto his stomach and started humming and Peter climbed onto the bed between his legs.  
  
`  
Wade thought he would die. It felt like it had been hours, but Peter wasn't giving up anytime soon.  
  
"PETER!!! I SWEAr TO MOTHERFUCKING JESusS THAt I AM PREPPED ENOUGHH!"  
  
Peter just shook his head, "Wade, I don't want to hurt you. Just let me do this."  
  
Wade screamed into the pillow while Peter fingered him. Wade had to admit Peter was ridiculously good at what he was doing, but now Wade was just hard and frustrated and going nowhere. And finally, finally after a lifetime Peter was finally satisfied that Wade was sufficiently prepped. He lubed up his own cock and carefully, slowly pushed into Wade.  
  
Peter slid in effortlessly and Wade was surprised by the smoothness of it all, but damn did it feel good. Wade propped himself up onto his knees so that he could push back on Peter, and Peter slowly gently started moving.  
  
"Peter, I'm not an iPhone would you please fuck me like you mean it."  
  
Peter laughed and went slightly faster, but really he didn't want to hurt Wade, he wanted this to feel good for Wade. Eventually, the pair settled on a pace that worked for both of them. Peter rolled his hips and Wade met his thrusts, and Peter soon discovered that Wade actually never shuts up. Wade talked throughout the entire night, making noises, talking about how fucking good Peter was, and he even went so far as to call Peter "daddy" which had Peter almost leaving the room because no way was that happening, but he also couldn't help laughing so he fucked Wade and jerked him off and kissed his shoulder blades until Wade came and Peter followed and they both ended up sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling with stupid smiles on their faces.  
  
"I love you," Wade smiled.  
  
Peter shook his head, "It's too early Wade."  
  
Wade snapped his fingers, "Ah damn, I really thought three weeks would be enough."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "Nice try asshole."  
  
"Mmhh asshole," Wade faux sexily bit his bottom lip.  
  
Peter cringed and threw a pillow at Wade, as he got off the bed, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Wade started screaming like a child, "NOOO! DOn't LEAAVEE mE!"  
  
Peter laughed, he couldn't help it. Wade just knew exactly how to make him laugh, "FINE! WADE THEN COME WITH ME!"  
  
Wade snickered, "Oh you know I will."  
  
~  
  
"Shhh, baby boy. It's okay, you're okay," Wade whispered as he smoothed his hand over Peter's back.  
  
Peter clutched Wade's shirt and cried. "I-im sorry," he stuttered out between sobs. Wade just kept on smoothing over his back and kissing his hair.  
  
"Shh. Baby boy there's nothing to be sorry about. You're okay. You're safe. Nothing will hurt you."  
  
Peter cried and Wade held him. He didn't know why he was crying, but sometimes waking up in dark rooms made him scared. On top of that sometimes he had dreams about Harry coming to get him back, and it scared him shitless. He just wanted to be normal, he didn't want to deal with all the mental damages, but he was starting to think that he would never be normal again.  
  
Wade would hold Peter and plan all the ways he would kill Harry. He couldn't decide on the best one yet, and also Peter didn't want Harry dead.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was high society's party of the year. Anyone with a net worth worth talking about was there.  
  
Peter and Wade walked in hand in hand with matching suits, looking dapper and the envy of everyone who was single.  
  
Peter was actually excited. He loved parties, he wanted to dance with Wade. He wanted to show everyone who he was without Harry holding him down.  
  
Peter and Wade sat with all of their friends. They talked about a lot of different things, mostly useless, mostly hilarious. It was a good time, for once he didn't have to worry about what he did or how he looked or who he talked to. It was so easy, and Peter loved it.  
  
Peter went to the bar to get Wade and him a drink. Sure enough, he met Harry at the bar. Harry with his piercing gaze like Peter still owed him anything.  
  
"Parker."  
  
Peter cleared his throat, and willed himself not to freak out, "Harry."  
  
Peter could feel his heart rate rising and his breathing deepened, being so close to Harry without Wade felt like he was walking straight into the flames. Peter sat down at the bar, waiting for the bartender to make whatever it was Wade had told him to order.  
  
Harry looked at him sideways, a look that made his skin crawl, and put his hand on Peter's knee and leaned closer. Peter didn't know if he wanted to run away, punch him, throw up, or all of it at once.  
  
"You miss me don't you Peter," Harry said using that voice, that haunted so many of Peter's memories.  
  
Despite himself, Peter smiled, a cold dead smile, and stood up shoving Harry back, "No Harry, you miss me."  
  
With that, he took the sparkly pink drinks the bartender had put on the counter and walked away feeling like a badass. Harry stared as Peter left absolutely stunned. Wade was standing just a few feet away from the scene, and instantly searched Peter's eyes for any signs of distress.  
  
"You handled that well," Wade said taking his drink.  
  
Peter smiled, "You were watching."  
  
Wade grinned sneakily taking a sip of his drink, "Like I would leave you alone with that asshole."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "My knight in shining armor."  
  
Wade stuck his tongue out, "Don't you mean shining Armani."

Peter groaned and dragged Wade away to the dance floor, "Dance with me sparkles."  
  
Wade kissed Peter's cheek, "Thought you'd never ask sunshine."  
  
~  
  
They got home and crashed onto the soft cashmere carpet in Peter's living room, right underneath the chandelier. Peter snuggled into Wade's side, he was tired and a little buzzed. Wade was so sleepy he could've fallen asleep right there, not to mention he had had one too many sparkly pink drinks.  
  
Wade's arm wrapped around Peter pulling him closer, and Peter draped his arm across Wade's chest using him as a very comfortable body pillow.  
  
"That was really hard, I thought I would throw up," Peter confessed.  
  
Wade knew what Peter was talking about without having to guess, "You should've punched him."  
  
Peter laughed, "Next time."  
  
Wade hummed, "Wait for me to hit record though."  
  
Peter laughed more and tightened his grip around Wade, "I love you Wade."  
  
Wade stared at the chandelier and then at Peter, his mouth opened and closed like a fish. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Peter laughed and moved himself so he was layed out on top of Wade. He kissed Wade softly, it was a gesture full of love, "I love you."  
  
Wade let out a breath and pursed his lips and looked like he was going to cry, "You really do?"  
  
Peter laughed shaking his head at how ridiculous the man under him was, "I really really do."  
  
Wade started quietly screaming, "Ahhhh, I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
Peter laughed and kissed Wade again. They spent that night on the cashmere rug staring at the chandelier recounting their lives. The past seemed to roll away in waves just leaving them, here and now, and with a whole bright future ahead of them. One day soon they would be chandeliers.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
BONUS:  
  
Wade dragged the chair across the cracked cement floor. Harry kicked and struggled against the rope holding him down to the chair.  
  
"You know Peter didn't want me to do this. And honestly I thought about letting you go easy, but that's not really how I roll. So here's what I'll do, because believe it or not Peter is still saving your ass to this day."  
  
Wade placed a knife on Harry's lap, which didn't much help him because his arms and torso were tied to the back of the chair. Then he placed a cell phone a few feet away from the chair on the ground.  
  
"You have two options, use the phone or the knife, maybe both if you're creative."  
  
Wade watched as Harry struggled against his ties, still just as proud as he had been when he had the world. He shook his head and started pouring the gasoline all around Harry.  
  
"I honestly hope you burn to death here, yeah that's it. Byeee," Wade smiled as he walked away flicking a lighter back into the warehouse.  
  
~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Peter screamed holding Wade's shirt.  
  
Wade shrugged, trying to act innocent, "It's not like I tied him to a chair in the middle of a burning warehouse. It's finee. It's- he's probably fine."  
  
Peter widened his eyes at Wade, "We talked about not killing people. Because killing people is bad."  
  
Wade threw his hands out, "RAPING PEOPLE IS WORSE!"  
  
Peter sighed, "That's not your call to make!"  
  
Wade groaned, "Well what do you want me to do about it?!"  
  
Peter held up Wade's keys and cocked his head, "Go save him."  
  
Wade rolled his eyes and took the keys, "FINEE! And just for the record I left him all the tools he would need to save himself."  
  
Peter laughed, "Harry Osborne? Saving himself? Hilarious."  
  
Wade sighed and left. He would probably get there in time to save Harry.  
  
Wade begrudgingly walked into the warehouse which was still burning, Harry had plenty of time to not die. He had knocked the chair down to the floor and was trying to reach the phone, which Wade was thought pathetic. It had been like fifteen minutes, how had he not figured it out yet.  
  
"God you're stupid. I can't believe Peter actually liked you at one point. He's soo out of your league. I mean he's out of my league, and I'm out of yours so we see where he stands with you."  
  
Wade took the knife and cut Harry lose. He refused to help him up, and refused to give him a ride home.  
  
"Alright stupid. See ya in hell. Peter Parker just saved your life, again."  
  
With that Wade went home, grumpier than usual.  
  
Peter smiled at Wade's return, "Welcome home sweetheart."  
  
Wade groaned, "Oh don't sweetheart me, you fucking selfless goody two shoes."  
  
Peter laughed and circled his arms around Wade's waist smiling up at him, "Will sex make it up?"  
  
Wade grinned, "...I suppose."  
  
Peter laughed and pulled Wade towards the bedroom, "Let's go bad boy."  
  
Wade shook his head, "You're actually a saint."  
  
Peter hummed, "Do saints do this?"  
  
Wade had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. All he did know was that he would cherish the man in front of him until he died, and then he would haunt him from beyond the grave. Peter... well he was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Hope I made you smile at least once.  
> Please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
